


Desolate

by CranscottHasRuinedMe



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranscottHasRuinedMe/pseuds/CranscottHasRuinedMe
Summary: |Various x Reader|
Relationships: Various/Reader, various x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Desolate

It was a dark and cloudy day with rain gently hitting the car you were sitting in. You were staring out the window, a melancholic look on your face. You were on your way to visit your dying father, having finally reached out to you years after you left home. The two didn’t end things on good terms and you hadn’t contacted each other in over ten years. And now he was dying, his final wish was to see you one last time.

It took a lot of thinking on your part before deciding to grant his dying wish. So here you were, sitting in a car on your way to the place that always left you with a lonely feeling in your heart. The home that left you isolated and unloved, it was merely a roof over your head. You looked down, an aching feeling enveloping you at the thought of your home.

You felt a hand grab a hold of yours and give it a gentle squeeze, reassuring you that you’re not alone. You looked over to see the love of your life looking at you with gentle eyes. You offered a small smile, showing him that you were okay and just thinking. But he saw right through you, knowing that you were still having some doubts about seeing your father.

“We don’t have to go, you know,” He spoke. “We can turn the car around and go home.”

“No, it’s okay, I want to do this,” You replied.

“Are you sure, you don’t have to push yourself. We can come back another day,” He said.

“He’s dying, I don’t really have the luxury of waiting around. I’ll be fine, my love,” You told him.

He brought your intertwined hands up to his face and placed a gentle kiss on the back of your hand. He was just worried about you; he knew how you felt about going back to that place. A home full of emptiness, no warmth or love to offer to its residents. And it didn’t help that it was ruled by a heartless tyrant who had controlled every aspect of your life.

He hated your father, absolutely loathed him for everything he had done to you. All the misery and unhappiness he had caused you, making you feel unloved. Isolating you from the world for most of your life and leaving you with nothing but the comfort of your own thoughts. That is when you were allowed to think for yourself. And now you were going back to him all because he called for you. If it were up to him, he would never give your father the pleasure of seeing you one last time.

But it wasn’t up to him, the decision was yours to make and the last thing he would do is take away your right to choose. Instead, he would give you all his support in whatever decision you’d make. Even if it was a decision he didn’t fully agree with.

You saw the troubled look your husband’s face, you knew how he felt about your father. You also knew that he didn't quite understand why you would go back. You didn’t quit understand it yourself but it felt like something you needed to do. Something that you would regret later in life if you’d decided not to visit him one last time.

“You don’t have to come in if you don’t want to, I know how you feel about him,” You spoke up.

“No, it’s okay, I’m not going to leave you alone with him,” He replied.

“Okay, if you’re sure. But you know, if it wasn’t for him, I would’ve never met you,” You said.

“Mm, the only thing he ever did right was letting you go to Ouran. It’s the only thing I’ll ever be grateful for,” Your husband murmured, wrapping an arm around your waist and bring you close to him.

You smiled gently and leaned into his embrace, closing your eyes and enjoying the content aura surrounding the two. You had to agree with him, the best thing your father could have ever done for you was letting you go to school. Your mind drifted back to the memories of how you came to know the love of your life. The fateful day when you accidentally came across an empty music room and made the decision of going inside.


End file.
